Honor
} }} "Honor" là tập thứ chín, đồng thời là tập mở đầu nửa sau Phần 8 của series phim truyền hình The Walking Dead. Tập phim được phát sóng trên kênh AMC của Mỹ vào ngày 25/2/2018. Nội dung tập Tại một thời điểm ở tương lai, khi ánh nắng đang rọi vào một khung cửa sổ nhiều màu và phản chiếu lên khuôn mặt đẫm mồ hôi lẫn cặp mắt ngấn lệ của Rick, anh liền nói: “My mercy prevails over my wrath” (“Lòng bao dung của tôi chiến thắng cơn thịnh nộ”). Trong một viễn cảnh khác, Rick trong bộ dạng già hơn so với bây giờ đang dẫn Judith đi quanh một Alexandria đổi mới. Họ chào đón sự có mặt của Jerry, người vừa từ The Kingdom sang thăm và đang giúp một tay trong việc xây dựng. Quay trở lại thời điểm trong quá khứ, khi Carl đang cùng Siddiq chiến đấu với bầy xác sống trong rừng, cậu đã bị một con trong số chúng cắn vào bụng. Dù nét mặt lộ rõ vẻ hoang mang, Carl vẫn tỏ ra mình ổn và tiếp tục dẫn Siddiq về Alexandria. Cậu giấu anh ấy dưới đường cống ngầm của cộng đồng và bảo rằng mình cần phải nói chuyện với bố trước khi nhận Siddiq vào làm một cư dân chính thức. Vào trong phòng tắm băng bó vết cắn và thay một chiếc áo mới, Carl cố tận hưởng ngày cuối cùng trong cuộc đời mình theo một cách lạc quan nhất. Cậu nhận được từ Tobin bức thư mà Michonne để lại với nội dung rằng cô cần đi quan sát tình hình hiện tại ở The Sanctuary. Quay trở về nhà, Carl lấy bút viết một số lá thư để lại cho Rick, Michonne và một vài người khác. Cậu chui xuống cống ngầm để kiểm tra tình hình của Siddiq và sau đó dành thời gian ngồi chơi cùng Judith. Ở một thời điểm khác trong quá khứ, khi The Sanctuary vẫn đang bị bầy xác sống vây quanh, Morgan đang đứng trên một tòa nhà cao tầng gần đó và quan sát qua ống ngắm của súng. Không lâu sau đó, ông trông thấy các thành viên The Saviors lao ra nã đạn vào bầy walker và dùng chính xác của những con đã chết để tạo thành một bức tường ngăn những con khác lại gần. Chúng nhanh chóng mở được đường thoát và bắn về phía Morgan cùng 3 lính bắn tỉa ở các hướng khác. Trong khi những người kia tử nạn, Morgan đã kịp thời thoát được và chạy đi. Đứng nấp trên đường, Morgan nhìn thấy Gavin dẫn đầu một đoàn xe của The Saviors rời khỏi để lên đường tới The Kingdom. Quay trở lại thời điểm hiện tại, trong rừng, ở nơi những cư dân The Kingdom đang tạm dừng chân khi vừa thoát được khỏi kẻ địch, Carol bảo Nabila dẫn những người khác tới căn nhà tại nghĩa trang mà mình từng ở, trong khi bản thân cô quyết định sẽ quay lại cứu Ezekiel. Henry bày tỏ mong muốn được đi cùng nhưng bị Carol kiên quyết từ chối. Trong đường cống ngầm của Alexandria, Carl đưa cho Rick những bức thư mà cậu đã viết, đồng thời giải thích rằng vết cắn của mình chỉ là do sơ suất lúc giúp Siddiq chứ không phải do The Saviors gây ra. Tại The Kingdom, Ezekiel đang bị Gavin cùng các thành viên The Saviors khác bao vây. Tuy nhiên, ông không hề tỏ ra lo lắng mà còn thúc giục Gavin nên quay đầu về phe chính nghĩa trước khi quá muộn. Cùng lúc đó, Morgan lặng lẽ tiến vào trong cộng đồng và trông thấy Henry cũng đang lén chạy vào từ phía xa. Ông gặp được Carol và kể lại cho cô biết chuyện này, đồng thời lên kế hoạch rằng họ cần phải giết chết hết tất cả các thành viên The Saviors đang ở đây. Tuy nhiên, Carol tỏ vẻ không đồng tình và cho rằng họ nên hạn chế đối đầu với chúng. Bên dưới đường cống ngầm, Siddiq đưa cho Carl một ít thuốc và bảo rằng anh có kinh nghiệm về việc này do từng là một bác sĩ nội trú. Lắng nghe những tiếng nổ ở phía trên, Rosita và Daryl cho rằng cả nhóm nên tìm cách trốn thoát tới Hilltop, nhưng Dwight khuyên rằng họ nên chờ cho tới khi The Saviors rời khỏi. Trong khi đó, Carol và Morgan vừa giết chết 4 thành viên The Saviors mà họ chạm trán. Carol chứng kiến sự tàn bạo của Morgan và bày tỏ sự lo lắng về điều này. Với tình hình sức khỏe ngày một suy yếu, Carl thều thào với Rick và Michonne rằng họ nên ngừng chiến đấu lại The Saviors để tìm một cách giải quyết khác. Phía trên, những tiếng nổ đã ngừng lại và kẻ địch đã bắt đầu rời đi đúng như lời Dwight nói. Tiếp tục chạm trán một vài thành viên The Saviors khác, bất chấp sự ngăn cản của Carol, Morgan lại tiếp tục lao vào giết hết chúng. Cách đó không xa, sau khi dùng bộ đàm cố liên lạc với đồng bọn để thúc giục chúng nhanh tay sắp xếp đồ rời khỏi, Gavin bắt đầu thấy hoang mang khi không thấy có bất kỳ phản hồi nào. Nghe thấy có tiếng súng gần đó, hắn cùng những tên còn lại bèn đưa Ezekiel vào trong phòng hội trường cố thủ. Trong viễn cảnh về tương lai, Rick tiếp tục dẫn Judith đi quanh Alexandria và gặp Eugene, người đang thu hoạch táo trong vườn. Trong khi những cư dân Alexandria khác bắt đầu lên đường tới Hilltop, Rick quyết định ở lại cùng Carl do tình hình của cậu đã trở nên quá yếu để di chuyển đến nơi khác. Daryl tình nguyện bế bé Judith theo để Michonne cũng có thể ở lại cùng bố con Rick. Trước khi họ đi, Carl nói lời tạm biệt đầy cảm động với em gái, rằng đôi khi con cái mới chính nên là những người chỉ cho bố mẹ thấy những hướng đi đúng đắn. Cậu truyền lại chiếc mũ cảnh sát của mình cho Judith. Siddiq thề rằng anh sẽ tôn vinh sự hy sinh cao cả của Carl và không để cái chết của cậu trở nên vô nghĩa. Dù phía phe địch có số lượng đông hơn, Carol và Morgan không hề gặp khó khăn nào trong việc xông vào phòng hội trường The Kingdom và xử lý hết chúng. Duy chỉ có Gavin bị trúng đạn ở chân và đã kịp thoát khỏi. Morgan liền lập tức đuổi theo hắn. Sau khi những người khác đã rời khỏi, Rick và Michonne đưa Carl lên khỏi đường cống ngầm và dìu cậu tới nhà thờ của cộng đồng. Carl hồi tưởng về việc mình từng giết một người bên phe Woodbury lúc còn ở nhà tù dù người đó đã đầu hàng. Cậu cảm thấy hối hận vì lúc đó mình đã quá xem thường tính mạng của người khác. Cũng chính vì nhìn thấy tư tưởng tiêu cực của Carl hồi đó mà Rick đã đi đến quyết định nhận tất cả những người dân Woodbury còn lại đến chung sống cùng họ tại nhà tù, biến bạn thành thù với hy vọng giúp con trai thay đổi theo hướng tích cực hơn. Carl cho rằng giờ đây, Rick vẫn có thể làm điêu tương tự với The Saviors thay vì chỉ đấu tranh nhằm giết sạch tất cả họ. "Phải có một điều gì đó có ý nghĩa sau cuộc chiến này" - Carl nói. Sau một hồi lẩn trốn nhưng cuối cùng vẫn bị Morgan bắt được, Gavin một lần nữa cố thuyết phục phe liên quân đầu hàng và quay trở lại cuộc sống "ổn định" như trước đây. Với hắn, việc họ đánh bại được Negan là điều không thể. Bất chấp sự khuyên can từ cả Ezekiel và Carol, Morgan vẫn giơ gậy lên định kết liễu hắn. Tuy nhiên, trước khi ông kịp làm vậy, Henry đã từ phía sau dùng chính gậy của cậu bé đâm xuyên cổ Gavin và giết chết hắn. Carl kể cho Rick biết rằng cậu đã luôn thầm mơ về một viễn cảnh tương lai đầy hạnh phúc. Ở đó, Rick với bộ râu bạc đang dẫn Judith đi dạo quanh ngắm nhìn một Alexandria đổi mới. Rick khẳng định rằng mọi chuyện anh làm trước giờ luôn là vì các con của mình và thề sẽ biến ước mơ đó của Carl trở thành hiện thực. Carol khiển trách Henry vì đã làm trái ý mình và vẫn bám theo cô quay lại The Kingdom. Morgan ngồi xuống với khuôn mặt thẫn thờ sau khi chứng kiến hành động giết chóc vừa được gây ra bởi chỉ một đứa trẻ. Biết rằng mình đã cận kề khoảnh khắc ra đi, Carl cầm lấy súng và bảo rằng mình muốn tự tay làm điều đó. Cậu nói những lời tình cảm cuối cùng với Rick và Michonne trước khi vĩnh biệt. Sau khi bỏ ra ngoài nhà thờ đứng, Rick và Michonne nghe thấy một tiếng súng vang lên không lâu sau đó. Lát sau, họ chôn cất Carl trong nghĩa trang của cộng đồng. Trong viễn cảnh cuối cùng của Carl, Judith bước vào một khu vườn của Alexandria và nói lời chào với Negan, người đang làm việc tại đây. Negan cũng mỉm cười và nói lời chào lại cô bé. Tại một thời điểm ở tương lai, ánh nắng vẫn đang phản chiếu qua khung cửa sổ và rọi vào gương mặt Rick khi anh ngồi dưới một gốc cây lớn giữa một thảo nguyên bao la. Rick thẫn thờ nhìn vào xa xăm trong khi bàn tay của anh đang nhuốm máu. Các diễn viên phụ khác *Macsen Lintz vai Henry *Nadine Marissa vai Nabila *Mandi Christine Kerr vai Barbara *Ted Huckabee vai Bruce *Chloe & Sophie Garcia-Frizzi vai Judith Grimes *Kinsley Isla Dillon vai Judith Grimes lúc 6 tuổi (Viễn cảnh) Cái chết trong tập *Duke *Paulie *Gomez *Gavin *Carl Grimes *(Ít nhất) 13 thành viên khác của The Saviors Đánh giá Tập phim nhận được phản hồi tích cực từ giới phê bình, với 84% trong tổng số 25 bài đánh giá được tổng hợp trên trang Rotten Tomatoes là theo hướng tích cực. Nhận xét tóm lược mà trang này đưa ra là: "Bằng việc tập trung vào sự ra đi của một trong những nhân vật đã gắn bó với bộ phim từ những ngày đầu, "Honor" đã trở thành tập phim mở đầu nửa sau mùa phim đầy xúc cảm". Bên lề *Tên của tập - "Honor" đến từ nhiều lời nói trong tập với mỗi lần mang một ý nghĩa khác nhau: **Eugene (trong viễn cảnh của Carl về tương lai) nói với Judith rằng đó là "niềm vinh dự" của anh nếu Judith làm phụ tá cho mình. **Carl dặn dò Judith trước khi chết rằng bé phải biết "tôn kính" công lao sinh thành và nuôi nấng của Rick. **Siddiq bày tỏ lòng biết ơn vì Carl đã giúp anh "tôn vinh" người mẹ đã khuất của mình, đồng thời bảo rằng mình sẽ "tôn vinh" ơn cứu mạng của Carl. *Tập phim này có thời lượng phát sóng trên truyền hình là 82 phút (bao gồm cả quảng cáo). Đây là tập phim thứ 12 trong toàn bộ series được kéo dài thời lượng phát sóng lên thành gần 90 phút. *Tập phim tiết lộ rằng những viễn cảnh về việc Rick già đi hay Alexandria đổi mới trong tập đầu mùa phim là những gì trong tưởng tượng của Carl. *Với cái chết của Carl thì: **Chỉ còn Rick và Morgan là 2 nhân vật xuất hiện từ tập đầu tiên của phim còn sống sau tập phim này. **Nhóm người sống sót gốc ở khu trại bên ngoài Atlanta chỉ còn 3 thành viên còn sống là Rick, Daryl và Carol còn sống sau tập này. **Chỉ còn Rick là người duy nhất vốn đã là nhân vật chính kể từ Phần 1 còn sống sau tập này (Daryl, Carol và Morgan xuất hiện lần đầu với tư cách là nhân vật phụ/định kỳ/khách mời và trở thành nhân vật chính trong các phần về sau ). **Phần 8 này là mùa phim đầu tiên kể từ sau Phần 3 có cái chết của nhiều hơn 1 nhân vật xuất hiện lần đầu từ Phần 1 (Morales & Carl). *Tập phim có một số lời nói/chi tiết gợi nhắc về các sự kiện trong các tập trước đây: **Rick nhắc lại câu nói của Siddiq trong tập đầu mùa phim: "My mercy prevails over my wrath". **Carl bẻ đôi một thanh socola Big Kat và chia sẻ cùng Siddiq, tương tự như việc cậu mà Michonne đã làm trong tập "Us" (Phần 4). **Carl gợi nhớ lại lời nhắn nhủ của mẹ cậu trước khi cô chết trong tập "Killer Within" (Phần 3): "You're gonna beat this world" (Tạm dịch: "Con sẽ chinh phục được thế giới này"). **Carl chuyển giao chiếc mũ của mình cho Judith và căn dặn bé, tương tự như khi Rick chuyển giao chiếc mũ cho Carl trong tập "Cherokee Rose" (Phần 2). **Carl nhắc lại với Judith câu nói mà cậu cũng đã nói với Siddiq trong tập "The King, The Widow, And Rick" của phần này: "Sometimes kids have to show parents the way" (Tạm dịch: "Đôi khi chính con cái phải giúp cha mẹ tìm thấy hướng đi đúng đắn"). **Carl nhắc lại việc mình đã bắn chết Jody - thiếu niên bên phe Woodbury cũng như việc Rick đưa người dân Woodbury đến chung sống tại nhà tù trong tập cuối Phần 3. **Carl tự cầm súng bắn chết mình tương tự như cách mà Andrea làm trong tập cuối Phần 3. *Cảnh chết của Carl ở cuối tập thực ra lại là cảnh được quay đầu tiên trong tập. *Bài hát ở đầu tập phim là "At the bottom of everything" của Bright Eyes. *Công cụ nướng táo thủ công sử dụng ánh nắng mặt trời của Eugene (trong viễn cảnh của Carl) được làm từ những vật dụng khá đơn giản: hộp đựng pizza, lá thiếc, băng dính, nilon và giấy thủ công. *Vào ngày cuối trên phim trường của Chandler Riggs, để giúp cậu bớt buồn, các thành viên trong đoàn làm phim đã cùng nhau đeo băng bịt một bên mắt lại cho giống Carl.